


candied oranges

by maygp



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adrinette, Angst, F/M, Lady!Marinette, alternative universe, ambiguous ending, fluff?, no powers au, servant!adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maygp/pseuds/maygp
Summary: Somewhere in his mind, he wondered if she even meant to say it aloud, but it was all clouded by her and the sweet and the sour, and the never-ending guilt that he had been lying to her.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Adrien Agreste
Kudos: 137





	candied oranges

**Author's Note:**

> the characters and show/film belong to the original creators.
> 
> The Handmaiden AU

_ candied oranges _

* * *

Adrien noticed Lady Marinette flinch as she sucked onto the candied orange. Her pale thin fingers delicately reached up to cradle her cheek. The sleeves of her silk night robe falling carelessly over her elbow, exposing even more skin that he rarely sees, let alone cherishes.

“Something wrong?” he asked as he settled the tray of candies onto her vanity. He moved to her side of the bed in long, easy strides to study her face.

“There’s still a cut on the inside of my cheek,” she whispered, light eyes gazing down at her sheets.

They did not speak of the cause of the cut for they already knew. Her uncle. Her guardian. His employer.

That man ruled over the household with an iron fist and he kept a firm grip on his niece, as well. Never allowing her to leave her late parent’s home, and never allowing her to steer off her predetermined role less she suffer his wrath.

Adrien despised the man, but he was too far in already. He had a purpose — to serve Lady Marinette as her butler and befriend her as a man.

His gloved hand gently took her chin, but she refused to look at him.

“Marinette,” he said, and by reaction, her pitiful eyes meets his gaze. She once told him that she loved it when he simply said her name, without any hint of romance in her voice. It was merely a thought that just needed to be addressed. No titles to announce their status as lady and servant. Only her name.

His thumb prodded at her bottom lip to open up. Lady Marinette parted her mouth, not once looking away from him as he searches for the cut.

Taking the sweet balm he kept on him, Adrien slathered a bit on his ungloved finger before massaging it into the inside of her cheek.

When his green eyes look up to meet Marinette’s blue ones did he realize how intimate the act was. Adrien tried to distract himself by looking down, only to see how her robe had fallen off her shoulders to reveal more pale curves and the valley of her bosom. His finger stopped its ministrations but remained pressed to the inside of her cheek.

The lady then took the chance to slowly enclose her mouth around his finger, not once breaking her gaze.

“Marinette,” he breathed out, but he made no move to pull away, afraid that if he breaks this moment, he will never have it again.

Her response was to bring her soft tongue up to the sticky pad of his finger and suck as if he was the candied orange she had been enjoying earlier.

It sent a shock throughout his body, a reaction that he shouldn’t act upon, but his lust convinced him to.

Ever so slowly, Adrien pulled his finger away from her mouth, relishing in the wetness of it. He smiled just a bit when she gave a quick kiss the tip of her finger and looked up so innocently at him. As if she was expecting something more.

He grinned as his lips moved down to meet her own, tasting nothing short of saccharine and citrus.

_ Let me taste _ , he thought as he remembered the feeling of her soft tongue. His own begged for access, darting it pass her lips.

“Adrien,” she mumbled between breaths. Her hands were already gripping the lapels of his jacket, trying to shove it off his broad shoulders. The blond complied skillfully undressing himself down to his underwear as she removed the sheets from her lap and untied the robe.

He climbed over her to kiss her once more. his rough hands parting the silk to feel the smooth dips of her stomach, hips, and thighs. Adrien felt her shiver at the cold air, he pulled away from her lips to her blushing cheeks and lidded eyes.

He glanced at bareness of her body, and finally realized how dangerous the situation can be if they continue.

“Marinette,” Adrien called. His voice had lost its lust as he broke the moment they had so desperately been trying to quell with their mouths and bodies.

“We can’t.” And for once, he lacked all the confidence behind his reassured actions —stuttering, hesitating on what to do what is best for her. Best for him.

“If the lord finds out you are not a virgin, it could ruin everything,” he rambled, thinking of the man he despised, just as much as her pathetic uncle.

The lord was one of the many suitors that had been courting the heiress. He was one of the only few her uncle approved of.

Adrien remembered that he had stumbled onto the two in an embrace, and he took the opportunity that very night to encourage her to pick the lord.

“Please,” she whispered, and he felt guilt at how broken she sounded. Her thin fingers reached out to his cheeks, cradling him.

“It can’t be him. Not him. Only you. Only you.”

He stared at her, taking in the beauty and kindness that had enraptured him from their very first meeting to how much their friendship had build.

* * *

_ “I love it when you say my name,” she giggled from her place by the creek. _

_ “Oh,” he smirked at her. “Well then, Lady Marinette. Lady Marinette. Lady—“ _

_ “No!” she laughed. “Just ‘Marinette’. I mean we are very close in age. You’re only two years older than me, so we’re practically equals. ” _

_Adrien looked away and smiled a little bitterly at that faux truth. “You know very well that’s not true, my Lady.”_

_ He could practically hear the pout in her next words. _

_ “We could pretend — that we’re not just Lady and servant. That we’re simply a nobody girl and a nobody boy who happens to be nobody friends.” _

_ He looked at her to see her staring at the house she had grown up in, and he could not help but alike her to it. Lovely and lonely all at once. _

_ “Pretend that we’re far away from this nobody place,” she sighed wistfully. _

* * *

“Only me,” he repeated. And with that, he removed whatever barriers that lied between them. His underwear and her robe. His guilt and her purity.

He never did stand a chance, did he?

They were one that night. Adrien had taken in everything that was so wrong and so right about her, impaling her deep to hear her sins and prayers.

She tugged on his hair to look him in the eyes, so he could see the stars colliding in hers.

Adrien didn’t stop though. He continued to rut into her as her constant stream of  I love you’s  fueled him to keep going.

Somewhere in his mind, he wondered if she even meant to say it aloud, but it was all clouded by her and the sweet and the sour, and the never-ending guilt that he had been lying to her. Using this innocent girl for his own gain.

* * *

_ He was a boy of a poor background, who pickpocketed for a living before he was pickpocketed by the Lord. And now here he was, defiling her in more ways than one. _

_ “It’s simple, really,” the Lord said, inhaling the incense of his cigar. “Befriend her and convince her to marry me.” _

_ “Women of high class like her are hard to connect with,” Adrien argued, despite the way he raised his brow in intrigue. “Always surrounded by handmaidens and what not.” _

_ “Not her,” he laughed. “That uncle of hers keeps all the maids in that house preoccupied in his bedroom. It will be easy to charm the girl. Loneliness is her only companion after all.” _

_ Adrien thought on it once more.  “And I have your word that I will be rewarded?” _

* * *

“I love you, too,” he finally admitted, because it was the only truth in him that he could bear to say as he fucked harder and harder into her.

Wet, blue eyes widened as the tears streamed down her flushed cheeks. Whether she cried from the pain or pleasure, he didn’t know.

With one breath of his name on her candied tongue —  _ Adrien _ — he spilled into her. All of the lies and love she believed in — that he so desperately wanted to believe in, himself.

Because he liked it when she said his name, too.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I wrote this one shot a loooong time ago after watching The Handmaiden (2016). adrinette was my top otp at the time, so I pretty much wanted to project them onto every cute/sensual couple that I saw.
> 
> however, I just want to make clear on how the film is about the forbidden love of TWO WOMEN OF DIFFERENT CLASSES through evil ploys, deception and many thrilling twists that you should absolutely watch and support.
> 
> anyways thanks for reading! with much love, may ♡


End file.
